Giving In
by AvengedSoul1896
Summary: Mako finally realizes how much he wants Korra, and makes a visit. One-Shot MakoxKorra


Korra was in the gym practicing for championship match the next day. She shot bursts of water angrily at a dummy; hitting its head so hard that it flew across the room.

"Dammit!" She yelled shooting fire and the rest of the headless dummy incinerating it. She watched the manikin burn with rage in her eyes. Mako, who was resting in the corner of the room, opened his eyes and smirked at her anger.

"He really gets under your skin, huh?" He asked sarcastically. Korra glared at him then rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked, she hadn't noticed him before even though she had been here over three hours. Mako stood up and strolled towards her.

"Well...I do live here you know?" he joked, the manikin was still crackling in the front of the gym. Korra laughed a little and looked at the floor.

"Right." She mumbled. He ruffled her hair and walked up to the flaming dummy. Korra couldn't help but to watch his body as he walked, his shirt clung to his body, showing hints of his perfect abs. She was so intrigued in examining his body that she hadn't noticed that the fire bender had turned around and was looking at her.

"See something you like?" he asked, striking a seductive pose. Korra jumped and blushed.

"No...Just thought you were wearing a new shirt or something." She quickly said. Mako laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"The shirt? I wear it every practice." He pointed out. The Avatar glared at him again.

"Well my bad! I was mistaken!" she snapped. Mako held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey now, you're mad at Tahno, not Me." he said in his defense. She looked at him apologetically and gave a pouty face.

"Sorry...he just makes me so damn mad!" she growled. Mako smiled and approached her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We all hate his hair Korra." He said with a serious look on his face trying to make her smile. She started laughing and so did he. The flame on the dummy finally burnt out, now it was nothing but ashes on the floor. Korra and Mako still stood there, less than a foot away from each other. Mako suddenly realized how close they were to each other; his body began to instinctively tremble. She was gazing up at him with her vast blue eyes. *They were so beautiful* he thought.

"Mako? You're shaking." Korra whispered. He quickly let go of her and scratched the back of his head.

"Umm...yea...I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbled, and turned around quickly leaving the gym. Korra watched him leave and sighed. She grabbed her bag and headed home.

Mako sat in his window and stared at Air Temple Island, like he did every night. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her rage, all so perfect...so sexy. She was so amazing, he craved her. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He saw her behind his eyelids; he imagined her removing her water tribe apparel. Taking her hair down...

"Heeey Mako!" Bolin bellowed from the doorway. He had a fan girl on each arm and his loving pet Pabu on his shoulders.

"Do you think maybe I could have the place for tonight?" he asked; giving Mako the _I'm gonna get laid_ wink. Mako didn't say a word in protest. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door...he had to go see her. He ran to his new boat (courtesy of the Fire Ferrets sponsors) and began to drive to the island. He didn't think about what he was doing, only her, he was going to be with her. He stopped and anchored the boat about 100 feet away from the island and dove into the water to be unseen. He swam to the shore and crept into the tress, as he walked he turned the water into steam to dry off. Mako recalled being here before, so he knew where her living quarters were. He hid in the darkness to avoid being seen by the monks. He scaled the wall and found his way under her window. He saw a candle flickering and heard a radio. Mako took a second to take a nervous breath, and then he created a small flame and guided it up to her window. He made it dance and twirl hoping to get Korra's attention. He heard Korra get up and approach the window. He made the flame take the form of a heart and slowly descend to his chest. Korra watched the heart and then saw Mako and didn't seem to be surprised.

He smiled, "Hey. Korra made the ground underneath I'm him rise up to the window.

"Hi." She whispered. Mako didn't wait another second and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and Mako felt a warm feeling in his chest. Warmer than he had ever felt before. Korra pulled away and grabbed him hand, the firebender stepped into her room.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Korra knew the answer but wanted to hear him say it. He stroked the side of her face.

"I'm here for you...I really like you Korra." He whispered. She brought her lips to his again, it was such a gentle kiss, Mako wrapped his arms around the waterbender's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kisses became less gentle and more sexual. Korra pushed Mako forward and he fell back onto her bed. He smiled and pulled her down on top of him. She giggled and straddled her lover.

"Now what are you doing?" Mako questioned as Korra pulled her shirt off. She gave him a seductive look and attempted to kiss him again, but Mako rolled over and pinned her down. He kissed her lips, then cheek, then down her neck. He bit a little and kissed down to her breast. Korra's breathing became more rapid and she let out light whimpers. Mako found his way to Korra's nipple and nibbled and sucked on it. Korra wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind against him. He felt himself begin to get hard and Korra noticed. She giggled and pushed herself harder against him. He lifted his head and let out a sharp breath. He wasn't ready for that yet but Korra obviously was. He leaned up and kissed her. Then he shimmied out of her thighs and kneeled on the ground so that his head was between her thighs. Mako grabbed the sides of her pants and pulled them off. Her legs were so soft and tan. He stoked her thigh and kissed the inside of her knee, and began kissing up her inner thigh. The Avatar's breathing got faster and she started playing with her nipples. Mako looked up at her and smiled, he grabbed her soaked panties and pulled the, off. Now the water bender was completely naked. Korra suddenly felt embarrassed of her body, she had scars and burns that tainted her skin. She pulled a drop of water out of a glass and put the candle out. Mako looked up at her and stood up.

"Korra," he said in a whisper, "You're so beautiful. Korra looked away, ashamed.

""My scars...burns...there are so many..." she whispered. Mako looked towards the ground for a moment, and then he took his coat off. .

"You're perfect Korra." He sat his scarf on the table, and then pulled his shirt off. Korra gasped at what she saw (no not his abs ;) ) there was a scar from under his arm all the way across his chest.

"Don't complain about scars Korra." He whispered Korra, stood up and examined his body. Besides his large scar, smaller, hidden scars covered his lower torso. She moved to his back and ran her hand down his back; burns were present on his upper back.

"I'm...sorry." Korra mumbled. Mako turned around and stroked her face.

"Don't be." He whispered, and lovingly kissed her. The water bender wrapped her arms around Mako and he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Once again their kisses became more urgent. Mako slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began to dance. He climbed on top of her and began to kiss down her body again. He got his head between her legs again, and this time he wasn't stopped. Mako slid his tongue in between her folds and began playing with the sensitive parts just around her clit. Korra gasped and moaned loudly. Mako quickly covered her mouth with his hand and told her to hush. He went back to work and started to play with her again. After a few minutes Korra tugged his hair and pulled him back up to her.

"I want you." Korra demanded. Mako felt his hard dick lurch towards her. Korra reached down and unbuttoned his pants, she reached her hand into his pants and grasped his member. She began pumping her hand up and down making Mako fall on her.

"Do you want me?" Korra whispered in Mako's ear. He let out a quiet moan and nodded.

"Say it." She whispered.

"I want you." he breathed. Korra smiled.

"Then take me." Korra begged. Mako moved her hand and pulled himself out of his pants and positioned him to enter Korra.

"Tell me if it hurts." Mako whispered. Korra nodded and closed her eyes. Mako carefully pushed himself into Korra. She gasped in pain and pleasure at the same time. He paused for a moment and then pushed his full length into her.

"Oh." She breathed.

"Are you ok?" Mako asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Mako. He started to slowly thrust into her; it was hard for him to contain himself. Mako honestly wanted to fuck the shit out of her, but he refused to hurt her. After a few moments, Korra loosened her grip.

"Harder." She pleaded. Mako followed her command and began to thrust with more force, his dick got deeper into her making her moan a loudly. Mako smashed his lips onto her hoping to muffle her screams. He kept thrusting, getting deeper and harder. Korra's pain went away and it was all pleasure for her now.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum." Korra moaned. Mako thrusted harder.

"Me too." He breathed. He motioned to pulled out but Korra wrapped her legs around him.

"In me." She whispered. Mako followed her demand and let himself loose in her.

Then they laid there, Mako holding onto Korra, both a sweaty mess and out of breath. Korra chuckled and looked up at Mako.

"So Mr. hat trick, how are we gonna get up the energy to win that tournament tomorrow?" Korra mumbled, burrowing her face into Mako's chest. He chuckled and held her tighter.

"You're the Avatar figure it out." He mumbled.

(ok that was my first sexual scene...hope it was tolerable xD)


End file.
